


A Perfectly Good Murder

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, Gen, Pack, Season/Series 04, murder plotting as a bonding exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: There's what Stiles should do and what Stiles is going to do.





	A Perfectly Good Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I have so, so many issues with season 4.

_I’m an idiot,_ Stiles thinks, hard, trying to force the words into the forefront of his mind. They don’t seem to stick. All he has to do is think about the fact that Kate managed to claw her way back to life despite Peter’s best efforts and then he’s back to this same impulse that’s been dogging at his heels ever since he saw the look in Peter’s eyes when the pack told him Kate was alive again.

Peter, when he really truly wants something, will break his way out of hell to get it. And Kate fucking Argent is Peter’s personal hell.

Stiles lingers as the rest of the pack slowly leaves the loft. _I’m an idiot,_ he tells himself again, but it doesn’t seem to help. He turns toward Peter, who’s leaning against the wall, blue eyes drifting toward Malia more often than anyone seems to notice. Once she’s out of his sight, he looks toward Stiles.

“Look, I know you think we’re a bunch of idiots running around headless or whatever,” Stiles blurts out, which is really not the way he’d wanted to start this.

Peter smirks. “Accurate. Go on, I enjoy hearing people put themselves down.”

Stiles makes a solid effort to not roll his eyes. “That’s just what you think, not saying it’s accurate.” Most of the time. Half of the time, at least. “And I’m sure you’re already thinking of how to kill Kate before any of us get the chance.” He stops, wanting to know what Peter’s going to say. He half wants Peter to deny it, just so that Stiles can leave and say he tried (to himself, anyway, since he’s not saying shit about this to the others—if this goes bad, Scott’s _I told you so_ will be brutal).

Peter’s smirk doesn’t slip, but there’s something sharper in his eyes than there was a minute ago. “Also accurate. Are you going to give me a teamwork speech, Stiles? It doesn’t suit you.”

“It really doesn’t,” Stiles mutters. He straightens a little, trying to sound more sure about this than he really is. “All I’m saying... if you want some help, give me a call. I’ll be there. No questions asked.”

“Do you know which part your heart skipped on?” Peter asks, but there’s something thoughtful about his tone.

“Fine, I’ll ask a ton of questions. But I’ll still help you,” Stiles says, and he knows the beat of his heart won’t betray him with that.

“Baby steps toward teamwork?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. He’s trying to direct them back towards banter, because that’s what they do, whether from boredom or sarcasm or anger, but this isn’t a moment for glibness.

This is... It’s _thanks for helping while I was possessed_ and _I can’t believe you managed to fuck up a perfectly good murder_ and _I didn’t understand back when we first met but I’ve been through so fucking much since then_. It’s _I don’t trust you and I don’t think I ever will_ , but it’s also, “You’re pack.” He tries to say more, but he can’t get the words right even in his head. Peter’s an enemy and an ally and a mess of treacherous machinations, probably, and Stiles is still here. Until he fucks up, really fucks up, Peter’s pack. “Think about it, alright?”

Peter nods, once, the motion abrupt and barely there. “You’re not entirely useless, unlike the others.”

“Don’t flatter me,” Stiles huffs turning away. “You have my number.”

Two days later, Peter calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
